


傲慢与偏见03

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	傲慢与偏见03

朴志训眨巴眨巴眼，镇定自若的在赖冠霖火辣辣的注视下把衬衫塞进牛仔裤里，嗔笑看着青年一幅跃跃欲上他的饥渴表情：“不好意思，本少爷最近歇耕了。”他恶作剧似的猛地降下车窗，强劲的晚风灌进来，直吹的赖公子一头秀发在自己脸上胡乱的拍：“还想要上我，做你的春秋大梦去吧！”

赖冠霖打量着他一心向佛吃斋食素的禁欲姿态，不肯死心：“怎么了？睡都睡过了，咱俩也彼此爽到，有什么不好意思的？”

朴志训没来由的一阵心烦气躁，骂道：“有病。”他抬腕看了眼表，把身子缩进座位里，窝了个适合睡觉的姿势：“5点了，还要不要回家？再拖下去天都该亮了。”

身旁传来汽车启动的声音，朴志训疲惫的闭上了眼睛。

明明就是两条平行线，却在命运的捉弄下阴差阳错的有了交集。他被迫踏在这看不出是福是祸的路上，不安的预感到有些事情早已出离控制的坏了规矩。

即便当事人再不以为然婚姻大事岂非儿戏，几天后赖冠霖就左手一只鸡右手一只鸭的跟着朴志训回了趟本家。他自己只有一个老爹，还远在美国闲云野鹤，半年不带联系一回，对于他是找皇亲国戚还是阿猫阿狗领结婚证半个意见都懒得提，他正好乐得清静。

朴姓亲友对与赖家的联姻也颇为满意，作为在K市有名有姓的大户，两家行事作风一向稳健保守，小心谨慎。相比起知根知底的赖冠霖，总好过朴志训在外面找个谁都不认识的人带回来让他们觉得放心。

二人陪着一家老幼假笑的腮帮子疼，装的比杨过和小龙女还情比金坚非卿不可。待演完戏出了朴家大门，朴志训揉着酸疼的面部肌肉感慨今天一天给赖冠霖的笑脸远超过去20几年的加和。他本想麻溜回去享受个回笼觉，没成想刚下楼就碰上了牵手逛街的黄旼炫和裴珍映。

裴珍映沉浸在新婚的幸福里，本就清秀的小脸更添了几分甜蜜与柔和：“冠霖，恭喜你啊，听说你要跟志训哥结婚了，祝你们百年好合。”

赖冠霖五味杂陈的看着他，心里酸巴巴的：“你也是，婚礼那天人太多了，都没来得及当面说一声恭喜。”

裴珍映红着脸抿了抿唇，和温柔看着他的黄旼炫相视一笑。赖公子就悲哀的听到自己和身边一直沉默不语的朴姓未婚夫同时心碎成稀巴烂的声音：“你们俩藏得可真好，刚知道消息的时候我还不敢相信，冠霖不是从小就爱欺负志训哥么？”

朴志训留恋的望着他暗恋多年的脸，结结巴巴的解释：“大、大概是因为青梅竹马，日久生情。“

“快别逗了，我也是你俩的青梅竹马，怎么就没见你们对我日久生情的。”

裴珍映笑着调侃完，良久才注意到赖朴二人吃了大便似的苦瓜脸色，狐疑道：“出什么事儿了？几日不见，感觉哥跟冠霖都内敛了不少？”他想了想，歪着头表情是一如既往的俏皮又天真：“这是不是就是所谓的，相爱的人就会相像啊...”

两人回到车内，像两块相斥的磁铁隔了八丈远，各自无言。朴志训脑袋抵在车窗上，快速倒退的街景中如放映机般一幕幕闪过他陪伴着裴珍映，默默喜欢着裴珍映，却眼睁睁看着他从自己的朋友变成别人的爱人。他烦躁的扭开了车载电台，好死不死凑巧赶上某不知名女高音声嘶力竭的像个200斤的孩子：

‘我爱的人，他已有了爱人，从他们的眼神说明了我不可能。’

可怜赖冠霖还没从失恋的苦情山茶花阴影中走出呢又遭到十万伏特的暴击，咬牙怒熬了十秒，直到那位高歌猛进到‘就像听见爱情永恒的嘲笑声’，实在被嘲的忍不下去了：“朴志训，你把音乐关上，吵的我头疼。”

“我晕车，关上了太闷。”

“音乐跟晕车有什么关系，你关上。”

“我不关。”

“你关上！”

“我就不！”

车吱呀一声停了。

赖冠霖铁青着脸，牙齿咬的咯咯乱响：“朴志训，说实话这个婚从一开始我们两个就很勉强，谁都知道这只是出了事不得已而为之的解决办法。可是现在无论作戏也罢躲避风头也罢，房子一起住了父母也一块见了，事情已成定局。为了接下来的日子和平共处，你能不能就，偶尔学着配合一下我的感受？”

朴志训抱着双臂，冷笑道：“我是你的青梅竹马，却没法对你日久生情，自然理解不了你的感受。”

那人半天没说话，良久才解开车内的锁，直视前方叹了口气，平静道：“既然配合不了，那还是趁早找个能和你彼此理解的人吧。这段日子我也发现，跟我在这演戏确实太难为你了，浪费时间浪费生命。”

朴志训猛地甩开车门，不解气的朝车内泄愤，试图替自己扳回一城：“早想说这句话了。谢谢您饶了我，后会无期！”

宝马小轿车头也不回的扬长而去。

数分钟后...

“赖冠霖你真不管老子了啊！！！我钱包还在你车上哪！！！！”

怒徒步5公里徒的大拇脚指差点冲破皮鞋之后，恢复自由身的小朴重振精神出现在了当晚的局，喝最烈的酒吃最香的肉泡最贵的鸭（？）独自痛饮了5杯白兰地他才想起忘了问高经理叫他来的这个局都有哪几路神仙。朴志训迷迷糊糊着绕场一周，除了和他出演过上部戏的钢铁肌肉男李烈，他谁也不认识。而李烈除了刚进门跟他打了个照面，已经抱着麦克风干嚎‘有一个姑娘她有一些任性她还有一些嚣张’数十分钟了。

行吧！朴志训悲愤的倒在皮质沙发上。你们，还有那个不仁不义的赖某霖，都任性去吧！嚣张去吧！就让我在被遗忘的角落里自生自灭！吧！！！

他为自己流下了几滴鳄鱼的泪水。宋景龙不知道从哪忽然窜出来了：“志训，你真的要结婚了吗？哈几马，不要结好不好，我听到消息难过的三天三夜没吃饭。”

朴志训扯了扯他脸上肥的都快荡下来的二两肉：“我看你是属骆驼的吧，脂肪储存充足，饿个一周都不是什么问题。”

宋景龙抹着泪，肥手搭在朴志训腰上为伊消得人憔悴：“他能有我对你好吗？他能有我技术一流吗？他能有我这么爱你吗？ 志训，请你用心费心以及耐心去聆听我对你发自肺腑的深情，好吗？”

世家子弟纠缠俊美小鲜肉，见一个想上一个。朴志训一直自诩自己承受着这个年龄不该有的机智和帅气，也不是第一次遇上了。

小朴心说我什么时候感受到你对我好了什么时候体验过你的技术了，哦，至于爱不爱我，我只知道你一年至少得散播欢乐散播爱给几十号人。他极厌烦这厮，面上却不表现出来：“没辙，碰上命中注定了呗。这就是爱，说也说不清楚。”

“这就是爱，糊里又糊涂。”宋景龙顺嘴接了下句，可怜道：“糊涂就糊涂吧，我忘不了你。”他着迷的看着朴志训醉后的慵懒，是极诱惑极漂亮的，火又被拱上来了。他借着酒劲使力把人拽到怀里，试图索吻：“志训，志训...陪我过一夜吧，明天你就要是别人的了，我还真舍不得...”

“操，放开老子，就你也配！”

“我怎么不配了？姓赖的可以睡你，我就不行？！”

“就他可以！宋景龙，把你的猪手猪脚还有香肠嘴给我拿开！”

二人在烟熏缭绕的KTV角落里扭打作一团。

赖冠霖接到尹智圣电话的时候刚下了夜班。他带上耳机，单手操控方向盘，听对方在听筒里杀猪宰羊的冲他喊：“志训出事了，出大事了！我人在外地，你快来&(#^$)%@$#*...！！”

赖冠霖耳朵差点被他震裂，后半句话一个字没听清。他心道尹智圣一碰上朴志训的事儿针尖都能夸张成大炮，自己本就憋了一天对朴某人的气，故不在意道：“是感冒了还是吃撑了消化不良啊？感冒的话你告诉他药在客厅的茶几柜里，胃药家里没了，得去楼下买...”

“你再不来，他就要被一个死胖子强奸了！赖冠霖，我不管你对志训有多少意见，按计划明天你们是要领证的，所以这事儿你必须管！我限你15分钟内给我出现！！！”尹智圣爆炸了。

宝马小轿车猛地停在马路中央，差点来了个连环追尾。赖冠霖调转方向盘，风驰电掣的朝朴志训出事的酒吧冲去。

待他心急如焚赶到的当下，包厢里乱糟糟的。赖冠霖哆嗦着拿出手机不知道先报警还是先叫救护车，一面拨开里三层外三层的人群挤了进去。结果就望见他十万火急赶来英雄救‘美’的美人正骑在宋景龙身上拳打脚踢，被他暴揍的胖子乌青着眼喊救命，就好像要被强奸的人是他自己一样。

赖冠霖呆立在原地，目瞪口呆的和喘着气转过头的朴志训一对视，忽然有点想不明白自己出现的意义。那家伙吹了吹汗湿的刘海，帅的一比：“你怎么来了，想通了要跟我继续演戏？”他收回拳头，爬起来理了理衣服，猜测道：“不是喝酒，那就是来接我回家的？呵呵，难得赖少爷有朝一日能对我的事这么上心...”

他把外套甩在背后，作美国队长状大步流星打算离开。赖冠霖一把将其拽住，忽然伸出手去摸了摸朴志训的鼻子，动作那叫一个温柔，肉麻的小朴浑身过电似的一激灵。

红的。

朴志训跟不认识了似的干瞪着这个人，眼看他从未见过的担心一点点爬上赖冠霖的脸，心里涌过阵阵奇怪的暖流。他赶紧胡噜两把鼻子，解释道：“没事儿，被那个王八蛋蹭到的，不是我的血。”

说完他拉着赖冠霖欲就地遁走，宋景龙从背后冲上来骂骂咧咧：“朴志训，你全家都特么不得好死，这事儿我跟你没完！”

赖冠霖回过头把叫嚣着又欲冲上去再来一个回合的人护在身后：“宋景龙，真要报了警也是你错在先。大家往日里抬头不见低头见的，我是看你挨了揍，才忍下这口气不跟你计较。可我要告诉你，朴志训是我的人，也是我们赖家的人。你骂他，就是在骂我。你敢跟他过不去，我第一个跟你没完！”

他凶巴巴撂下狠话，直接搂着朴志训身披霞光一路带着宣誓所有权的桀骜走了。二人回了家，朴志训刚倒在床上就被表情恶劣的男人扯了起来：“臭死了，满身酒味，快去洗洗去。”他皱眉看着耍赖在床中央缩成一坨的人，想到他方才的遭遇，目光柔和了几分：“先把衣服脱了吧，我帮你看看有没有哪伤着...”

朴志训翻了个身，在夜色中幽幽看了他的冤家一会儿，俩腿一蹬：“我想做爱。”

赖冠霖深感有一天他要是死了，也是被这人的喜怒无常给搞死的：“啥？不是才说你歇耕了吗？”

“我反悔了。”朴志训麻利的脱下裤子，并不想告诉赖冠霖他觉得他今晚帅炸了帅爆了帅到人神共愤了：“别磨磨唧唧的，到底做不做啊，不做我一会儿睡了。”

赖冠霖危险的凑上去，眯着眼揉他的屁股：“朴志训，你小脑袋瓜子里卖什么迷糊药呢？我都被你搞懵了。”

小朴用唇点了点面前人的唇瓣，笑嘻嘻暧昧道：“赖少爷替我解了围，我无以为报，只能以身相许。可惜赖少爷不喜欢肉偿，我也没办法...”

他话没说完就被人扣着脖子恶狠狠咬住了嘴：“谁说我不喜欢的，我喜欢死了...”

热在性欲高涨的卧室里极速攀升，床单很快就被两个人折腾的凌乱不堪。赖冠霖趴在他身上一边撸他的下体，一边舔他的红樱，忙的上蹿下跳。朴志训揪着青年的头发腿在人背上饥渴的直磨蹭：“你、你属狗的吗？！别舔了，利索点给我进来！”

赖冠霖听话的解开拉链掏出已然胀的紫红的怪物，在一开一合的穴口摩挲了数下，缓缓埋进去：“今晚Max的本家我还就当定了。”他握紧朴志训的腰，待他适应了才开始前后捣弄：“上次喝的那么多也不知道你有多少印象，今晚小爷我就让你见识见识我的厉害！”

两具火热的躯体在赖某人原本独自使用的双人床上剧烈的运动着，肉棒劈开紧致的肠壁讨伐进最深处，娇气的穴肉温吞吞包裹着，任性器随意挤进来欺负。朴志训被他干的浪叫不已：“好舒服...操...好棒，用力...用点力操我...”

赖冠霖没干过上个床还这么能说的人，他莫名被这人叫唤的欲火更旺。青年一手抬高身下人的腿，另一只手探下去，握着朴志训两颗晃个不停的囊袋来回揉捏：“省点劲儿吧，一会儿就操的你没力气张嘴了。”

只顾着享受极乐的男人充耳不闻，他毫不在意的任人把他凹成任何适合接受性爱的姿势，在赖冠霖耳边放肆的呻吟着索取着。青年看着他涨红着脸紧闭的眼，乌黑的短发黏在额角上的样子，突然明白自己为什么会觉得朴志训这么欠操了。

因为真的太他妈漂亮了。

他猛地俯下身把这人的双腿甩在肩上，两手贴着床面从背后反扣紧朴志训的肩，把人窝成一个极限的弧度缩在自己怀中动弹不得，胯下使力带着人在床上疯狂的癫动起来。

“哈啊——”

可怜朴志训刚挤出两声微弱的淫叫就被无穷尽的快感吞噬了，性器噗呲噗呲的来回进出，撞得他穴口一阵阵生疼，不一会就手软的连那人的肩膀都搂不住。

赖冠霖纵情驰骋了良久，见人忽然揪着床单射了才停下来看他。只见朴志训双目无神的盯着天花板，胸膛起起伏伏，微张的红唇中溢出些许津液，被干到失魂落魄的模样撩人无限。赖冠霖好心放下他的腿，拍他的脸叫他的名字都没得到回应，心知人还没从高潮里缓过神来。

他靠在床头把满身是汗的人抱起来，朴志训听话偎在他颈窝的样子比Max还乖还黏乎。性器滑了出来，赖冠霖随便撸了几把又重新塞回湿淋淋的穴里：“怎么样，厉害不厉害？”

朴志训被他干的大脑皮层一阵阵发麻，嘴上却还逞强：“厉害你个大头鬼，比你厉害的我见多了，嘶———”他让人自下而上掐着腰上的二两肉恶狠狠顶弄起来，插的他眼冒金星：“赖冠霖，你谋杀亲夫啊！”

忙着把肉棒磨成凶器的人按着他的胯，使劲儿往深处研磨，穴口被蹂躏的精关大开，收缩个不停。朴志训昂着头艰难的呼吸着空气中稀薄的氧气，可怜极了。那人舔净他黏在下颌的泪与汗，又探进去咬他发颤的舌头：“你这张嘴啊，永远没个实话，我迟早给你缝上。”

他们的四肢火热纠缠着，性与欲将黑夜点燃。赖冠霖坐着干了一会儿，还是觉得不爽。他掰青年的腿不让他用脚撑着床面，朴志训环着他脖子，在男人耳边喘着气呜咽：“别搞我了，你又要干嘛？”

赖冠霖把他的腿甩在腰间，命令他盘好，然后才抱着人站起来。性器进到快捅穿内脏的深度顶的朴志训从股后到天灵盖整条筋都麻：“擦，你不嫌我沉啊！？”

赖冠霖捏了捏他的屁股，摆动腰腹：“沉点好，沉点重力大，进的深。”

这话说的有没有科学逻辑朴志训不知道，他只知道赖冠霖有一句话说对了。

进的可真他妈深。

肉棒在朴志训体内滋滋进出着，每一次顶入都捅的他又是叫又是泪，每一次抽出都翻搅着脆弱的红色软肉。粗大的性器沾着亮晶晶的体液凶狠的贯穿他，折磨他，却带给他数不尽的快乐。朴志训弓着腰缩在男人怀里拼命呻吟，体毛蹭在他穴口的动作令他不受控制的收缩着屁股。

“啊...好深......好重......呜啊...”

朴志训随着那人的进攻一晃一晃的，爽上了天。要不是赖冠霖托着他的屁股，他觉得自己都快被操掉下去了。

“唔......”赖冠霖皱着眉，柔软的甬道绞紧肉棒不断施予极乐，夹的他耐不住低吼出声。他搂紧了人重重冲刺了数下，才结束了这番疯狂的讨伐。

干时一时爽，干完火葬场。两人折腾了半天，洗完澡倒在床上累的眼都睁不开，白天的争吵也早在一炮后泯了恩仇。朴志训裹成一只蚕蛹缩在床边，只想快快睡死过去。他的冤家用脚踢了踢他：“喂，朴志训。你也太无情了吧，爽完就翻脸不认人，躺的离我那么远干嘛。”

朴志训刚要睡着，就被人喊醒。他烦的正欲发火，想了想人说的也对，于是爽快翻了个身拱到那人怀里：“想抱着我就直说嘛，好好好，给你抱。真不是吹牛，咱这身子骨，谁尝过谁回味无穷。”

赖某霖被他噎的一句话回不上来，难得想撒些温情吧却被人全怼回肚子里去了。他无奈摸了摸朴志训的头发，想了想又道：“有些事，一旦第一次开了头，之后的无数次就收不了尾。朴志训，以后我还想干你，你可没理由拒绝了啊。”

朴志训闭着眼睛，心里说好，嘴上不肯服软：“那就看你的表现咯。”


End file.
